Snape in a Bottle
by Ms-Figg
Summary: An American Muggle woman finds herself in the presence of the wizard of her fantasies. The Professor gives her a gift and sends her on her way. AU, PWP, Lemon,MF,OFCOMC


**Snape in a Bottle**

Terese Elderberry sighed, sat back and lit a cigarette, inhaling, then exhaling luxuriously as she stared at the computer screen. The thirty-something brownish/blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman let out a long sigh and took a sip of red wine.

"Damn, that was good," she breathed, "Too bad its over. Now what am I going to read?"

Terese was like many other women who had discovered Harry Potter Adult Fanfiction. She had developed a thing for a snarky, sexy, dark fictional character named Severus Snape, every secret masochist's dream lover. Terese was especially drawn to the pairings of Snape with Hermione Granger, because she resembled the witch to some extent. At five-three in her stocking-feet and curvy, with shoulder length hair, she was close enough to insert herself into the steamy sex scenes without too much a stretch of the imagination. True, she did have a few freckles on her nose, but she had a feeling Severus wouldn't mind those at all.

His focus wouldn't be on her nose.

Terese sighed again. She was a happily married woman and had been so for the past eleven years. She was one of those freethinkers who kept her own last name, and Val didn't mind a bit. She loved her husband Val very much…it was just that they were so comfortable together, like old shoes. There was passion when they made love, but still…the idea of the tall, pale dark-eyed wizard curled her toes. There was nothing wrong with a little bit of fantasy was there?

God, she wished there really was a Hogwarts.

And a Severus Snape.

For the past several months, Terese had been wishing that same wish nightly, particularly when reading some steamy scene where the well-hung wizard was buried balls deep in some lucky, screaming, orgasming witch, those dark eyes focused and smoldering as he selfishly took his fill.

Once again, the woman sighed and looked up at the time. It was almost midnight, and Val was already in bed, asleep. Teresa felt a bit randy after the sizzling ending to the last fic she read, but once Val was asleep, he hated being woken up and most likely wouldn't be very cooperative.

"Not now, Terese," he'd groan, rolling over and snuggling into the sheets.

Like most couples, over the years their passion fell into a strong sense of friendship and companionship, which was important to any stable relationship, and sex, though good was infrequent now. Something they did when neither was too tired, an act that fostered a sense of closeness and appreciation coupled with good feelings and affection. They were glad for each other and their moments of intimacy reflected that. It wasn't a bad way to live really. Teresa just missed the fire. God, how she had loved the fire.

She stood up and stretched, wrapping her silk robe around herself and walking over to the window to look up at the moon. It seemed extremely large tonight, almost close enough to touch. It was Mayday, and the night was warm and close.

Again, Terese found herself wishing that there really was a dark, lank-haired, big-nosed wizard with dark piercing eyes and a voice of silk named Severus Snape that she could lose herself in just one time.

As she thought this, Terese suddenly saw a bright streak of light fall from the sky, crossing the face of the moon, reappearing on the other side then streaking towards the earth.

"Meteor," she thought, then turned and walked toward the bedroom.

Val was stretched out over the entire bed, his long limbs extended and mouth open, snoring. He was only dressed in his striped pajama bottoms, and Terese's blue eyes swept over his lean frame. He was built much like she imagined Severus was built. After eleven years he was still in good shape and still aroused her. But again, time had made passion…comfortable.

Still she was randy.

"Val," she said softly, "Val, wake up."

Val groaned, his face frowning up as it did when he didn't want to be disturbed.

"Not now, Terese," he said.

Terese frowned down at him as she removed her robe and rested it on the chair. Underneath she wore a short white nightie.

"Move over you big lug," she hissed at him, then pushed at his body with her small hands.

Val grunted and lay there like a stone.

"Move over!" Terese said again, pinching his side.

"Ow!" her husband yelled, opening his bloodshot eyes and looking at his angry wife, who had her hands on her hips.

Now, if Val were Severus, he would probably have yanked her into the bed, pulled up her nightie and shagged her within an inch of her life for waking him in such a manner. But Val was just…Val.

"You could have just asked me to move over," he grumped, rolling to his side of the bed and falling still. He was asleep again.

Terese rolled her eyes and slid into the bed beside her husband, lying on her back and staring up at the ceiling, her hands resting on her belly. She closed her eyes and after several minutes, fell asleep.

* * *

Terese tossed and turned, feeling a chill. Her eyes still closed she reached for the covers, thinking Val had made his usual selfish cocoon of them. Her hand came in contact with something soft and high. She opened her eyes and looked at a green velvet wall in front of her face. 

"What the…?" she began, sitting up then shrieking as she tumbled to the floor. A very hard, cold floor.

"Ouch," she hissed as she scrambled up. She had fallen off of a couch.

A couch in her bedroom?

The woman looked around, her eyes wide as saucers as she took in a huge, medieval-like study, almost every wall surface covered by shelf after shelf of books. There was a wall made of stone with a fireplace big enough to walk through. Only a small fire burned in it however. Two armchairs separated by an end table rested in front of the fireplace, and in the far corner was a large ornate writing desk, with ink bottles and long feathered quills in a round container. Rolls of parchment rested on it. Next to the desk was a cabinet with a glass front. She could see it contained liquor bottles and glasses.

A cold feeling shot through her belly. She knew this place. She had read about it so much she knew it by heart. She looked above the fireplace. A huge crest hung there, a silver serpent resting against a green field. Terese brought her hand to her mouth.

"Oh my God," she breathed, blinking up at the familiar design. "I must be dreaming. I have to be."

Suddenly she heard a sliding sound and spun quickly. She didn't know what to do as the wall slid up. Dream or not, she was scared to death.

Terese unconsciously subscribed to the adage of cowards everywhere.

When in doubt…hide.

She ducked behind the couch, peering out from the side.

A tall wizard strode into the study, his pale face in a book. His hair looked rather lank and greasy and he was dressed in somber black robes that billowed as he walked. He moved easily and strongly, like a big cat. He walked over to the writing desk, pulled out the chair and sat down, still studying the book in his hand.

Terese couldn't believe it. She was looking at Severus. Severus Snape, the dour Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She felt a strong pulse of fear in her belly. It was one thing to fantasize about the wizard…another thing to see him in the flesh.

If he were anything like the stories, he would not be happy to find her in his rooms. He might even hex her first and ask questions later, questions she'd be hard put to answer.

Shit. She had to get out of here.

As Severus read, he began to get the feeling he wasn't alone. Serving as a spy for all those years had made the wizard develop a kind of sixth sense. Slowly, he reached in his pocket and drew his wand, his dark eyes scanning his study over the top of the book.

Suddenly he leaped to his feet, aiming his wand directly at the couch.

"Come out if you want to live!" he snarled, swooping around the desk and approaching the couch, a deadly look in his eyes. "Slowly, I warn you!"

Trembling, Terese stood up slowly, her blue eyes wide with fear as she looked at the wizard.

The Potions Master's black eyes widened in surprise as he saw the petite, scantily clad woman rise from behind his couch. His eyes washed over her curves for a moment.

"Throw me your wand, witch. End first," he seethed.

Terese blinked at him.

"I…I…don't have a wand," she said in a small voice.

"Don't lie to me. I've killed witches as well as wizards," Severus growled.

Tears began to fall from Terese's eyes. Severus Snape was going to kill her.

"I'm not a witch….I'm…I'm just a woman," she sobbed.

Severus' brow furrowed, then he said an incantation and waved his wand at her. Terese felt a warmth wash over her for a moment, then it was gone.

Severus looked at her…then put his wand away.

"You are a muggle," he said, "A very scantily clad muggle. What are you doing in my rooms and how did you get into Hogwarts? We have protections against non-magical individuals."

"I don't know. I woke up and I was here. I was home in my bed asleep," Terese replied, sniffling as her tears subsided.

Severus' dark eyes washed over her again. That certainly was a very short nightie.

"Sit down on the couch," he ordered.

Terese moved to the couch and sat down, her legs pressed together. She looked at the wizard. He really did look like Alan Rickman, but when he was much younger. Mid-thirties. She shivered as his black eyes rested on her coldly.

"What is your name?" he asked, approaching her.

"Terese," she said, her voice barely above a whisper as the wizard stood over her, scowling.

"I need to know how you got here, Terese. Then I'll know what to do with you," he said, his voice just as silky and rich as his counterpart in the Harry Potter films.

Severus sat down next to the woman, noticing her tremble at his proximity. It didn't seem to be completely fear-inspired either. With his sensitive nose, he could smell the faint scent of female arousal. Hm.

"I don't know what to tell you," Terese said, unable to believe she was in the study of the wizard of her fantasies and he was sitting next to her on a couch while she was only dressed in her panties and a short nightie. God, if he touched her, she'd melt into a gooey, orgasming puddle of muggle.

"I don't need you to tell me anything," he replied, leaning a bit closer.

"Legilimens," he breathed.

Severus began to sort through Terese's memories. There was a wedding to a tall, lean muggle, Terese working in some kind of office involving a lot of talking on tellyphones and tapping on keyboards and staring at a rectangular box with a lighted screen full of different images, numbers and letters on it.

Then she was home cooking, cleaning, doing very mundane acts, talking to her husband who was staring at another rectangular box with an annoyed expression on his face. This box was full of men in helmets .running into each other and catching a strangely shaped ball. The object of the strange game seemed to be killing each other.

Then there were several images of her making love to her husband in the missionary position. It was easy to see it was pattern sex, the kind that occurred between two people familiar with each other. Sex between partners who were friends, good but not earthshaking.

There were subtle changes in the witch that showed the wizard time was passing. Then he came to a memory of Teresa sitting in a dark room in her nightgown staring at words on a screen and squirming in her chair. It was late at night, and she was alone…her eyes seeming to glow with desire as she licked her lips…

Suddenly hundreds of images hit the wizard at once, and what the Potions Master saw rivaled any Revel he had ever attended. There was a lot of shagging going on. Severus looked closer and was stunned to see that he was apparently the one doing the all the shagging. The shocked wizard peered closer and saw to his horror that the woman he was driving across beds, ramming against walls and plowing in niches was no other than his student, Hermione Granger. In most instances, she appeared older than what she was, but a few had her screeching his name as she was now, barely eighteen. The young witch apparently loved his randy attentions in almost every example, though he did see one or two situations where he was forcing himself on her.

Then the image changed, and it was no longer Hermione Granger he was engaging, but the woman sitting next to him. Terese. And the muggle was performing fellatio, getting twisting into pretzels and roundly buggered by him, the Potions Master burying himself in her to the hilt as she howled.

Then he saw Terese staring up at a very large full moon and a streak of light pass through the face of it. Then he witnessed her pushing and pinching her husband and climbing into bed, followed by tumbling off the couch in his study and hiding.

Severus pulled out of Terese's mind, his member swollen in reaction to what he had witnessed in the muggle's mind. Where had she seen such things? The wizard thought they seemed more than fantasies, they were so detailed and captured his ardor almost perfectly. He was rough on witches, but how would this muggle woman know that…and what was more, did she want what he saw in her mind?

Terese was redder than a beet. She had witnessed what the Potions Master saw and at first was very relieved the memories were so mundane. But when all the lemons from all the fanfics she'd read burst out in a cascade of pumping buttocks, jerking bodies and shrieking females, she wished she could just curl up and die. Especially when the shrieking female turned from Hermione into her.

The wizard looked at the muggle woman.

"I have never touched Hermione Granger," he said to Teresa, his brows furrowed, "Or you either. Yet I cannot deny that was myself I witnessed reaming both of you, down to the last scar and stroke. You must explain this to me. This was more than fantasy. Why would you imagine me with Hermione Granger? She is little more than a child and not my type in any case."

His dark eyes washed over her again, and Teresa noticed he hadn't said she wasn't his type. She stared at him.

"Muggle, you can talk can't you?" he snarled at her suddenly.

"Yes," Teresa responded, wishing she could get some volume in her voice. She sounded like a mouse. The Potions Master didn't appreciate weakness, according to the stories anyway.

"Then I suggest you start explaining," he said darkly, fingering his wand. "Or I will give you veritaserum. Do you know what that is?"

Terese nodded.

"Truth serum," she replied.

Shit, she didn't want him to give her that. She'd probably tell him how she fantasized about him constantly. Yes, he had seen it in her mind, but still…telling him would be so much worse. It was too delicious to think about.

"Good. You understand that much. Now talk. What was that I saw?" he asked.

"Stories I've read about you…with you starring as a kind of sex god. They're written by authors who have a fascination with you as a man. They contain a lot of sex scenes with Hermione Granger, but most of the women who read it are imagining themselves with you. You have quite a fan base," Terese explained. "There are hundreds, maybe thousands of stories about you, and thousands of women lose themselves in them."

Severus looked rather stunned as he absorbed this. He arched an eyebrow at her.

"But why Hermione Granger? There are other witches," he said to Terese. "More experienced and closer to my age."

"It's because she is so brilliant, odd and mature for her age, as well as inquisitive. It's thought she would logically be attracted to you because of your brilliance, skill, life experience and dark sensuality. Boys wouldn't satisfy a witch like her. Plus, she's a bit of a masochist, and your…your kind of sex is what she needs," Teresa said, wanting to add it was what most women needed, but she didn't dare. "Her brilliance, innocence and loyalty are what attracted you as well. In most stories, you deflower her."

Severus absorbed this as well. He looked thoughtful. It did make a kind of perverse sense. He would have to watch Miss Granger a bit more closely for any signs of attraction to him. She was eighteen after all, and not a bad looking little bit of fluff. He smirked evilly for a moment, Terese feeling as if she would faint at the look on his face. Just like in the stories. God.

Terese had no idea she had just put the stuff of fanfiction into motion. Up to this point Severus hadn't thought of Hermione in any other way than as an annoying know-it-all who would soon be out of his hair at graduation. Now, the wheels for something more had been set in motion. He looked at the muggle.

"And who writes these stories?" he asked her, cocking his head a bit.

"Authors in my world. Mostly women I think. Many aren't true writers but you inspire so much passion they still try to write about you. Some stories are perfectly awful, but many are quite good," Terese replied.

"Your world," the Professor repeated.

Then he stood up and looked down at her imperiously for a moment.

"Where are you from and what year?" he asked walking over to his bookshelf and extracting a huge tome.

"America. The year two thousand and six," she answered, looking at the enormous book curiously as Severus carried it over to his desk and sat down, opening it.

He looked up at her.

"Currently, it is the year nineteen ninety eight in my world. So you are from the future, if not another universe entirely. What is your full name and what day was it when you appeared here?"

"Terese Amanda Elderberry. It was May first," Terese replied, wondering why the wizard wanted to know all this.

"Elderberry, Elderberry," Severus repeated under his breath, leafing through the book. Finally he stopped on a page and looked up at Terese.

"Come over here," he said.

Terese stood up and walked toward the wizard, aware of his eyes resting on her silk nightie. Her dark nipples were visible through the silk. His eyes dropped to her bare legs and feet for a moment before resting on her face again. Terese blushed, wondering if he were thinking about her fantasies.

Severus turned the book to face her. On the large yellowed page was an image of a large tree, with very small writing under the branches. The page was titled: Elderberry Family Tree.

"What is this?" she asked him.

"What is your ethnic ancestry?" Severus shot back at her.

"English, French and German," Terese answered automatically.

The wizard looked at her consideringly.

"Touch your fingertip to the title," he directed.

Terese slowly put her hand forward and gently touched her finger to the yellow parchment. A tingling started in her body and she watched amazed as the tree began to glow blue and sprouted new branches, names appearing beneath them. The last name was her own.

She looked at Severus, who turned the book around and studied it.

"As I suspected. You have wizarding blood," he said to her, "Most likely extremely diluted."

Severus traced the tree with a long finger, studying the names. Next to the names were designations of witch, wizard or squib.

"Your line branches from a squib who married a muggle, who also sired a squib. It seems a pattern of muggle marriage followed and no new magical blood was introduced to your line, and as a result all magical ability apparently disappeared or became latent. You say it was May first?" Severus asked her.

"Yes," Terese said, stunned that she had a magical ancestry. "Do you mean to say I'm a witch?"

Severus shook his head.

"No. I don't believe you are. I think the full moon crossed by a wishing star at midnight on May Day brought you to Hogwarts. What were you wishing when the star crossed the moon?" he asked her, his eyes glittering a bit. He had an idea.

Terese blushed and looked at the floor.

"You're not a child, woman…a far cry from it based on what I saw in your mind…now tell me…what were you wishing for when the star crossed the moon?" the Potions Master hissed at her.

"I was wishing you were real," Terese replied softly, meeting his eyes.

Severus considered her, and closed the book.

"May Day is traditionally a day of fertility, celebrated by the sexual union of the gods Diana and Herne, also known as the Queen of May and Robin Goodfellow. Men and women would re-enact their mating ritual," he said to her silkily, rising from behind his desk and walking around it. He stood very close to the now quaking woman. He placed a pale finger under her chin and raised it, studying her face.

"I believe, Terese that your unrequited desire for me combined with your latent powers which were enhanced by the wishing star delivered you to my quarters with the intention that we…celebrate…May Day in the established manner," he said to the woman silkily.

Oh dear God.

Terese felt a gush roll between her thighs. Damn, now she knew how Hermione must have felt. Her whole body was tingling.

Then she though of Val. Her husband. She had never been unfaithful to her husband. But damn…this was Severus Snape, the sex god, the stuff of fantasies…the original rough-rider. Here in the flesh, mere inches from her saying she was here to have sex.

But Val. Sweet Val, hogging the covers at home, probably not even aware she was gone.

Severus saw a little of the heat go out of her eyes. It was as he thought. She was a married woman after all, thrown into an impossible situation. He caught her by the shoulders. They were quite soft and smooth and the woman trembled under his touch. It wouldn't take much to seduce her. She was here for a reason after all. He turned her toward the couch.

"Let us discuss this…situation," he purred, guiding Terese back to the couch and sitting her down. The woman looked dazed and confused. Severus could smell her arousal, but feel her hesitance. He sat down next to her.

"Terese, answer me honestly," he said to the witch, "Have you ever been unfaithful to your husband?"

"No," she said in a small voice, twisting her hands on her lap.

Severus covered and stilled them with one strong warm, long-fingered hand. Terese stared down at it. He did have beautiful hands.

"Do you want to be unfaithful to him?" he asked her softly.

"No…it's not that I want to be unfaithful to Val…I just…just want some excitement, some passion, true passion. I want…I want to be completely satisfied…worn out. Aching." she said in a babbling stream.

Realizing the intimate nature of what she had just admitted to the wizard, Terese looked terribly embarrassed.

"And you believe I could do that for you?" Severus asked her, his dark eyes intense.

He certainly could wear the woman out. She was quite attractive and built like he liked. Small, curvaceous, easy to twist about.

"Yes," she admitted.

He looked at her.

"I am very tempted to fulfill your fantasy Terese. It's been a very long time for me and I find you alluring, particularly since I've seen what you want and how you want it," the Potions Master said, his eyes drifting over her again.

Terese felt her belly twist into tight knots.

Val.

"However," he continued, "I don't believe you really want me…it is passion you want. I believe that you want it from your husband. Here in the wizarding world we marry for life…and although I don't foresee any happy union for myself, if I did marry…I would want my wife to remain loyal to me, and not give herself to any other man. I imagine your husband feels the same way. I don't want to be the one to mar your relationship, despite how delicious I find you."

He was turning her down. Terese hung her head, ashamed that she had even thought about sleeping with the wizard. Severus once again lifted her chin with a pale finger.

"Don't be ashamed for wanting passion, Terese. I saw you with your husband. How sex between you has lost its spark. You're not an old woman. All women deserve to be pleasured thoroughly by their lovers. It seems to me your husband needs a reminder," the wizard said.

Severus stood up, looked at Terese, then began to unbutton his robes, Terese watching him, her belly tight. The stories described this as well, but watching the Potions Master disrobe was so much more than words could describe.

Severus slipped his robes off. He wore a white shirt and black trousers underneath. He swooped the robes around Terese's shoulders and covered her with them.

"Wait here," he said, striding to the study wall and pulling on a book. The wall rose and he walked through.

Terese clutched the robes around her and sniffed them.

The stories were right.

Sandalwood.

* * *

Severus sorted through the bottles in his private stores, searching of a special elixir. He finally found it against the back wall, covered in dust. He pulled it out and blew the dust off the label. 

One word was written there.

Shadow.

Yes, that was it.

Severus exited his stores and warded it, then walked to his lab. He scourgified a bowl and poured the elixir into it. It was a deep black and smelled of licorice.

The Potions Master plucked a lank hair out of his head and dropped it into the bowl. The elixir bubbled and turned gray. Severus then pulled out his wand, rolled up his sleeve and pressed the tip against a vein in his arm, opening it and let several drops of his blood fall into the liquid. It bubbled again, this time turning clear and odorless.

As he healed the small wound, Severus thought about Terese. She was a lovely woman and arrived quite accessible. But the Potions Master believed she was also a good, loyal wife to her husband up to this point and despite the belief of others, he did have an honorable side. If Terese had told him she had cheated on her husband before, he might have taken her…she would have already been tainted. But he wouldn't be the man to make her break her marriage vows. It was very bad luck in the magical world to do so. Besides, all the woman wanted was the fire back in her marriage bed. He could help her there. After all she had traveled back years and most likely over universes to find him. He wouldn't send her away with nothing.

Severus Snape was a decent man, though he would have hexed Albus himself before admitting it. He opened a drawer and took out a bottle and small funnel. He scourgified them then placed the end of the funnel into the neck of the bottle and tipped the bowl into it, filling the bottle up and capping it with a cork. He placed the bottle in his pocket and cleaned up his workspace. He exited his lab and returned to his study.

Terese was curled up in his robes, the black fabric pressed against her face. He looked at her. She looked a bit like he imagined Hermione would in a few years, except Terese's hair was straight and she had freckles on her nose. Yes, he would have to pay more attention to the Gryffindor witch.

"Terese?" he said.

Terese quickly pulled his robes from her face and looked embarrassed again. She had been breathing in his scent, trying to memorize it. Severus took the bottle out of his pocket.

"You can't have me, but you can have this. Pour it into your husband's drink the next time you two have a few hours alone. It will spark him. He will be all you want him to be," the wizard said soberly. "Hopefully, he will continue to be so."

Terese took the potion.

"Thank you," she said softly, her eyes resting on his face. Acting on impulse she suddenly asked him, "Can I…can I at least kiss you?"

Severus looked at the woman. Dangerous ground, muggle. Very dangerous. But her eyes were pleading.

"A small kiss, perhaps. No tongue," the wizard replied, looking at her severely. "I don't want to have to wank off after you leave."

"When will I leave?" Terese asked.

"I assume when your business with me is completed. Wishing star magic is temporary, and you don't have the magical signature necessary to stay here," he said, leaning closer to the woman.

Teresa leaned closer too, and pressed her lips against the wizard's mouth, which was soft, and warm. Severus moved his lips against hers, then captured her lower lip and suckled it gently. God, he could kiss.

Teresa moved instinctively closer, her arms rising and wrapping around his neck, as she attempted to deepen the kiss. Severus felt the woman's tongue licking at his lips and against his better judgment, he opened his mouth to receive her. It had been so, so long.

Suddenly there was a pop and the muggle was gone.

Severus blinked at the empty space in front of him for a moment, then decided it was just as well Terese went back to wherever she came from when she did.

Things were starting to get a bit hot.

The Potions Master picked up his robes and headed for his bedroom looking thoughtful.

Hermione Granger, eh? Interesting.

* * *

One moment Terese had her arms wrapped around the Potions Master's neck, kissing him…the next she was sitting on the edge of her bed, Val snoring behind her, his face in the pillow, completely oblivious to either her absence or her return. 

She might have thought she had dreamt it all except for one thing. The bottle of clear liquid she held in her hand.

"He will be all you want him to be."

The Potions Master's words came back to her, and she looked at the bottle curiously. Was it a lust potion? She had read about those. Supposedly it made the imbiber randy as hell. She looked back at Val. She really did love the big sot. Terese opened the nightstand drawer and put the bottle inside, pushing it to the back behind her Bible. Then she swung her legs about and got into the bed. She snuggled close to Val, throwing an arm over him. He shifted.

"Not now, Terese," he said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Terese rolled over to her back, but continued to look at her infuriating husband, thinking about the potion.

"Maybe not now, Val…but soon," she thought with an evil little smirk of her own.

* * *

As Val ate his breakfast, he watched Terese flit around the kitchen, humming to herself. She seemed very chipper this morning. 

"You're in a good mood," he said to his wife, taking a sip of coffee, his brown eyes resting on her.

She turned and smiled at him. She was in her silk nightgown, but might have well been in a burlap sack for all Val noticed.

"Why yes I am," she replied, beaming.

Val was suspicious.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Because I've got a secret, that's why," she responded, sitting down across from him.

Val leveled his eyes at her for a moment.

"I hope that secret doesn't involve an outrageous credit card bill next month," he said evenly.

Terese scowled at him.

"No it doesn't you cheapskate," she replied.

"Good," he said, finishing his coffee and standing up. Terese's eyes drifted over his long, lean frame as he picked up his briefcase. He walked around the table and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"I'll see you this evening," he said, "There's a game on. How about making me some snacks if you beat me home?"

"Your wish is my command," she replied, still smiling.

Val looked at her. Usually Terese griped about him regulating her to serving as his own personal concessions stand worker. She was up to something. He'd figure out what eventually.

"All right. See you tonight," he said, exiting the kitchen and heading out the front door.

Terese looked after him.

"You'll do more than see me, Val…I'll make sure of that," she said softly, grinning ear to ear.

This morning she checked her nightstand again, to make sure she hadn't had some kind of waking dream. The bottle was still there. What happened…really happened.

And she had got to kiss the Potions Master. Terese felt a tiny bit guilty but not that much. She had to get something more than a goodbye after all. She'd be the envy of all fandom if anyone would believe her. But no one would. Magic didn't happen in the real world.

Hmph.

It was going to happen tonight though. That was for sure.

* * *

Terese only put in a half-day at work and came home rather early to fix Val his favorite snacks and to shower thoroughly. She douched and even took an enema, though she wasn't sure why. Val had never attempted to penetrate her anally, though she was more than willing to try. Terese had a rather dark nature that was never fed by her husband. Val had always been a gentle lover, though in the early years of their marriage, very passionate. He didn't believe in rough sex. He was much bigger than Terese and always feared he would hurt her. Val wasn't as physically gifted as Severus, but he was a very nice size and thickness and satisfied Terese for the most part. She knew he could do so much more with his tool if he would just let go. Val could be a tiger if he would only trust she could handle it. 

Well, maybe the lust potion would make him roar tonight.

If it worked at all.

Suddenly, Terese felt a little worried. She was in her own world now…a world without magic. Would the potion still be viable? She hoped so. If it didn't work, she'd probably be more frustrated than ever.

Terese made Val a few barbecued chicken wings, some rolled tortillas with ham, cream cheese and Swiss cheese, cut into bite sized pieces, and heated up some Velveeta for nachos. She checked to make sure she had some beer in the fridge and pretzels in the cabinet. She did. That ought to tide him over nicely for the game…if he actually watched it. She planned to give him the potion once he got settled in. Terese was tired of college football always beating her time.

The sun was setting, and she quickly dressed in a pair of stretch denim jeans and a rather tight t-shirt. It didn't hurt to advertise, even if Val was used to the billboard.

She heard the front door open and quickly sat down in the kitchen.

"I'm home!" Val announced, dropping his briefcase by the door and loosening his tie before walking into the kitchen. He gave Terese his usual peck and walked to the oven, pulling it open. He looked at the chicken wings with delight.

"Chicken wings. It's been a while since you made those for a game," he said, turning to his wife and smiling. "Thanks Terese."

She smiled back at him.

"You're welcome," she said.

Val started out the kitchen, unbuttoning his suit jacket.

"I'm going to change out of this monkey suit and get comfortable. The game will be on in a few minutes," he said disappearing through the doorway.

"You just do that, hon," Terese called after him.

"Terese is finally loosening up. She doesn't seem mad at all," Val thought as he entered the bedroom and removed his work clothes. Normally she had an attitude with him when he wanted to come home and watch the game. Then she'd go online and sit there for hours, reading God knew what. Well, it kept her busy, though she rarely came to bed with him anymore.

Maybe he'd surprise her with a little "extra attention" tonight.

She had made him chicken wings after all.

Val walked into the living room dressed in black sweats, a white wife beater and bedroom slippers. Terese had put two trays on each side of the armchair and both were filled with snacks. There was even a little cooler on the floor that held a nice cold six-pack. His wife had really outdone herself. She really did deserve some extra attention for all this.

Val looked at the trays and saw Terese had also fixed him a drink. Grey Goose on the rocks. Now wasn't that nice? He picked up the drink and tossed it down, smacking his lips appreciatively.

"Thanks for the drink, Terese," he called out.

"You're welcome Val. Enjoy the game," Terese called back from the kitchen.

Val rubbed his hands together, picked up the remote and sat down in the recliner, pulling the handle so the bottom extended, then kicking back. He shifted around a few times to get into the most comfortable position, then tested his reach range to make sure he could get to all the snacks. He could. Satisfied, he pointed the remote at the television and clicked it on. Yes! The game was just starting.

In the kitchen, Terese was pacing back and forth. She had spiked Val's Grey Goose with the potion, scared to death he would taste the difference. When he thanked her for the drink, she sighed with relief. He hadn't noticed a thing. She heard the television come on and now…now she was just waiting to see what would happen, if anything.

Severus Snape was supposed to be one of the most talented and skilled Potions Masters in the wizarding world, according to the stories she'd read. She hoped it were true.

A half hour passed and there was no sound from Val. Terese was crestfallen. Lust potions were supposed to work instantly, weren't they? Damn.

Suddenly Val called her.

"Terese, come watch the game with me," he called.

Terese froze a moment. Val never asked her to watch football with him. Was the potion working? She smoothed her hair and her clothing, took a deep breath and walked into the living room.

Val was eating a chicken wing, his eyes on the television. He waved her over to the sofa.

"Sit down. It's off to a good start," he said.

Terese inched over to the couch and sat on the end of it, looking at her husband, who seemed thoroughly absorbed in the game. Finally she sat back and watched the teams crush and batter each other for yardage and the pigskin.

"Ooh!" Val hissed as one player got flipped completely over in the air, then disappeared under a pile of several huge bodies. Terese winced.

"That's terrible," she said as the player was removed by stretcher.

"That's football," Val said, looking over at her smiling.

Hm. Terese was looking mighty good. Different somehow.

"Did you do something to your hair?" Val asked her.

Terese self-consciously ran her hand through her hair.

"No," she replied.

Val continued to look at her.

"Did you lose weight or something?" he asked, trying to figure out why she looked so attractive.

"A couple of pounds. Nice of you to notice," Terese replied.

Val rarely asked her anything about herself. Maybe the potion was working.

A roar went up from the crowd and Val's brown eyes shifted back to the television for a moment, then back to Terese. Damn she looked good. Very good.

"Why don't you come over here?" he asked her, patting his knee.

"Sit on your lap?" Terese said, surprised, "No. That would interfere with the game."

Val suddenly felt very displeased.

"I said come over here," he repeated, his brown eyes seeming to darken.

Terese looked very surprised now. Val sounded quite pissed.

"All right, but don't complain when you can't see a play," she said walking over to him and sitting in his lap. Val pulled her back against him rather roughly, wrapping one arm around her waist.

"I won't complain," he said in a low voice, his eyes washing over her then focusing on her breasts. "That shirt is kind of tight."

Terese swallowed. He never commented on what she wore either, except to ask how much it cost if it looked expensive.

"It's a snug fit," she said.

"I'll say," he responded, his eyes shifting to her face. He stared at her intensely.

"How about a kiss for your old man?" Val asked her, his voice going a bit raw.

"What about the game?" she asked him.

"Fuck the game. Kiss me," he said, reaching one hand behind Terese's head and pulling her into him, giving her a very hot and passionate kiss, his tongue whirling in her mouth hungrily.

Val pulled back from his wife's mouth, looking surprised. He wasn't the only one. Terese was actually panting.

"Damn," he breathed. Then he pulled her back in, wrapping his other arm around her tightly, kissing her even more passionately, not giving her a chance to breathe. Terese was becoming a bit dizzy from her husband's ardor.

And wet as well. Val had never kissed her so demandingly before.

He pulled back from her again, his eyes hot now. He tugged at her shirt, pulling it out of her jeans, Terese gasping.

"What are you doing?" she gasped as her husband slipped both hands under her shirt and bra, fondling her breasts rather roughly, his eyes locked on to her face.

"Getting ready to fuck you, Terese, that's what," he replied, pulling her shirt up all the way so her breasts were exposed and attacking them, licking, kissing, caressing and suckling.

"Oh shit…Val!" Terese hissed, falling back as her husband's hot wet mouth drew in a nipple.

A gush flowed out of her, soaking her panties completely as Val worked her over. She could feel his erection pressing into her buttocks. It felt huge.

"Take your shirt and bra off," he said, his voice muffled because his face was planted firmly between her large breasts.

Dazed by desire, Teresa removed her shirt and bra in one motion, letting them drop across the closest tray of food, the warm cheese sticking to her t-shirt. She never even noticed. Val lifted his head and looked at his bare-breasted wife.

"You're beautiful," he said, his eyes smoldering and appreciative.

Terese could have orgasmed right then. Val hadn't told her she was beautiful in such a long time.

Suddenly Val picked up the remote, pointed it at the television and clicked it off. Then he lowered the recliner and stood up with Val in his arms.

"I need to get you to the bedroom, wife," he said in a low voice. "Otherwise I might end up bending you over the sofa."

Terese stared at him. Wife? Sofa? Oh dear God.

Val sounded like Severus in the stories.

Val didn't know what was going on with him as he strode through the house, kissing his wife as they headed toward the bedroom. All he knew was that he literally ached to get inside the woman. Actually, it felt as if he would explode if he didn't soon.

And Val didn't want the smooth, easy "extra affection" from Terese he usually got. The truth was he wanted to ride the shit out of his wife. He couldn't ever remember feeling this way. Val pulled away from Terese's mouth and looked down at her. Her eyes were half-lidded and her lips slightly swollen. She was breathing very heavily.

"Terese," he said hoarsely, "I don't know what it is, but I want to tear a new hole in you. I can't help myself."

God, she had to be dripping through her jeans by now. Val had never talked to her like this before. It was exciting and dirty. She hoped he kept it up. A new hole? Shit

"It's all right, Val. I'll handle it," she said to him softly as he set her down in the middle of the bedroom. He pulled of his wife beater in one quick motion.

"I hope you can handle it wife," he breathed at her, his eyes seeming much darker than usual and his lean muscular chest rising and falling with desire, "because it's not going to make a difference to me if you can't. You'll just have to take what I give you. Now undress."

Terese thought she would just liquefy and become a huge wet stain on the carpeting at the command and threat in her husband's voice. He was so…so…dominating.

She unfastened the button to her jeans as Val untied his sweats and pulled them down along with his boxers, stepping out of them and kicking them away, his organ swollen and dripping. He began to stroke it slowly as he stared at her hungrily.

Terese looked at him. Val never touched himself in front of her, but now his hand worked slowly back and forth over his length, looking positively edible from head to toe. Damn he was sexy like this. She had always found her husband attractive, but this new, more sexual Val was to die for…just die for.

Terese licked her lips as she watched him pet his rod, pausing in her undressing.

Val noticed this.

"See something you like?" he purred at her, an eyebrow arching.

Shitshitshitshitshit. How much like Severus was her husband going to be.

"Yes," Terese replied, her blue eyes locked to his organ. Val cocked his head at her, his eyes shifting from her face to his erection to her face again.

"Finish undressing, then you'll show me just how much you like it," Val said in a low voice, then licked his own lips as he spread the moisture leaking from the tip over the shaft. Damn, his organ felt heavy, extremely heavy.

He wanted a blow job? Val?

Val was horribly, horribly ticklish and she had a time getting him to let her blow him. He claimed to be "too sensitive" and grimaced the entire time her mouth was on him (which wasn't long), and looking as if he were in pain. Well, he didn't look very ticklish now. Terese continued to stare at him. Val scowled at her immobility.

"Undress!" he bellowed at her, making his wife jump.

Quickly, Terese complied, opening her jeans, sliding them down and stepping out of them. She stood before him in her black panties.

"The panties too," he breathed, watching as his wife removed them, revealing her dark bush. Val drew in an audible breath.

"Turn around, slowly," he growled at her.

Feeling very vulnerable, Terese slowly turned around, feeling her husband's eyes on her body. It was like she was with a stranger and someone she knew, if that made sense. Her thighs were glistening with lubrication. Val's nostrils flared as he caught the scent of her readiness. His mouth watered.

Val had never been big on giving Terese oral sex. It wasn't necessary as far as he was concerned. A woman's body was meant for a tool not a tongue…but right now…shit. He had never smelled anything more magnetic. He was torn for a moment. Let her blow him first or dive into that sweet little muff? Then he found a suitable solution.

"Get in the bed and lay on your side, facing me," he commanded his wife.

Terese backed up until the back of her legs hit the bed, her blue eyes on this powerful, sensual man who was her husband. She got into the bed never taking her eyes off him.

Val looked at her a moment, then strode to the bed, getting in with his head turned to the end. He grabbed Terese by her ass and pulled her closer to his head, his wife gasping.

"Sixty-nine," he breathed, lifting her thigh and inserting his head between them. Terese squealed as his tongue parted her labia and licked her swollen button. Dear God!

"Val!' she groaned.

"Do me!" Val hissed, shifting closer to his wife's mouth.

Terese couldn't believe it and squealed again as her husband began to run his tongue mercilessly over her core, holding her thighs securely, the scent and taste of his wife intoxicating and heady.

Terese took Val into her mouth, savoring the maleness of him, his swollen head sliding between her lips. She swirled her tongue around it and was rewarded with more ardor from her husband, who thrust his own tongue inside her, twisting it, then darting it back and forth into her depths like a serpent's tongue.

Serpent's tongue. Slytherin.

Lost to pleasure, Terese began to blow her husband in earnest, his hot hard shaft filling her mouth over and over. Jesus, this was amazing.

The couple lay there moaning and pleasuring each other, Val guiding her to his mouth by grasping her buttocks and moving her against him as he thrust into her mouth with gusto. Fuck, he was good, almost too good as he moved Teresa toward orgasm. She reciprocated, bobbing on him so ardently she gagged herself several times, Val groaning sexily, the vibration stimulating her core even more. She didn't give a fuck as she took him in, feeling a bubble of bliss growing larger and larger in her belly.

Suddenly Terese stiffened and let out a cry as that bubble burst and molten pleasure washed over her body. Val clutched her closer as her juices poured over his tongue and he drank her in greedily, promising himself to indulge himself this way with his wife more often. She was delicious. Why hadn't he realized this kind of pleasure with her before? He hissed as Terese sucked him madly in reaction to her orgasm, her sweet mouth clutching and sliding around him.

Val felt the familiar tightening of climax approaching, and pulled away from Terese's core with a groan, his eyes tightly shut and grimacing as the pressure built. Then he burst with an obscenity, filling Terese's mouth with his come for the first time since he'd met her. He felt her swallowing as he grunted with each delicious pulse, a roaring in his ears as he released, shuddering slightly, his fingers digging into his wife buttocks as he strained against her. Finally, the jetting pulses stopped and he sighed, going boneless for a moment, Terese's mouth still wrapped around his softening organ.

Damn. Damn that was amazing. Val rolled to his back for a moment, his chest rising and falling as he recovered from his first full-on blowjob. He could feel Terese quaking beside him, and sat up, then stretched out beside her, pulling her into a kiss. He could taste himself, but it didn't turn him off. In fact…it turned him on. He pulled back and looked at his wife's flushed face. Her eyes were closed.

"That was stellar, Terese," he breathed at her. "Just stellar."

Terese opened her blue eyes.

"Yes, it was," she said with a satisfied sigh as she looked at her husband. Her heart was brimming over with love for him. Suddenly, Val's brown eyes darkened and went heated again.

"It was stellar, but only a warm-up for the main event," he said, shifting toward her so his sated organ rested against her belly.

Terese felt a powerful throb against her flesh.

Was he recovering already? Val usually fell sound asleep after ejaculating. By the glint in his eyes, sleep was a long way off.

Val lay looking at his wife.

"You liked that didn't you? It was different," he said to her, fishing a bit.

"Yes, Val…I liked it a lot," she said softly, reaching up to caress his cheek as his jaw tightened.

"I wonder if you will like what I plan to do to you next?" he asked her, pressing his quickly swelling member into her belly meaningfully. He hadn't recovered this fast since he was a newlywed. "I want to slam you until you cry."

Terese looked at him. Cry? Already she could feel herself lubing up. This was all just too good to be true. Val…a rough-rider. If she died right now…no…afterwards, all would be right with the world.

Val saw the far-away look in his wife's eyes and misinterpreted it, as men often do.

"Not cry from pain though Terese, just because it's so good to you," he amended, "because I'm that good to you. I want to take you around the world, wife. A way I never have before. I don't…don't know what's come over me. I feel as if I could…could eat you."

"You've already done that," she said cheekily. "Admirably too. You are very good at it, Val."

Val swelled visibly (chest-wise) and smiled at her. He looked a bit proud of himself at her praise. He didn't get much praise from Terese, but he realized he didn't make that much of an effort. He planned to fix that, especially when he could expect experiences like the one they just shared. It was as if new life had been breathed into their marriage bed.

Teresa reviewed what Val had just said to her, his use of the word "wife" and phrase "take you around the world". That was classic Potions Master lingo. Terese felt just a bit guilty that Val didn't know he was under the influence of a magical potion. But her husband wouldn't believe her even if she confessed the truth and might even think about taking her to a shrink.

No, she would just have to enjoy the effects of the elixir. Hopefully, there would be some residual fire left. Terese closed her eyes and smiled as Val kissed her hungrily again, rubbing his fully engorged erection against her.

Damn, they had done a sixty-nine.

And now they were going to have sex the way she'd always dreamed about.

That potion was as extraordinary as Severus was.

Suddenly Val rolled on top of her, and not gently as he usually did. He let his full weight fall on her, his erection trapped between their bodies. Terese gasped against him and he shifted his weight, resting on his elbows and looking down at her. He shifted a bit more so his organ rested between her thighs.

"Do you feel me?" he asked, winding his hips and making Teresa arch as his hardness ground into her core.

"Fuck yes," she groaned.

Val chuckled and ground against her again, then began to caress her sides, returning to Terese's mouth and jerking her body back and forth as he humped against her hard. Terese began moaning as his shaft slid back and forth against her nub with a great pressure, becoming wet with her juices. Val's motions were driving her crazy. This was the roughest he had ever been with her, and he wasn't even doing her yet.

"Damn, you like this. You like me rough, Terese," he breathed down at her, his eyes locked to her face. His wife's eyes were slitted in abandon, her lips wet and parted, and small sounds of pleasure rose from the back of her throat. Experimentally, Val ground against her even harder.

"Yesssss," she hissed, "Oh God, yessss Val," Terese moaned. "Give me more, baby."

Val continued to grind against his wife, and she began to grind back, her pelvis working hungrily, increasing her pleasure…but leaving her wanting more. She needed to feel Val inside her. She slid her hands down his back and over his muscular, clenching buttocks, pulling at him.

"More Val," she breathed, her eyes smoldering into his.

"More, wife?" Val responded, his voice warm and silken. "More what?"

Terese felt a fresh gush.

"You know," she whispered up at him, arching slightly, flushing with frustration.

"I know what you want, but I want you to tell me. Tell me, and I'll give it to you," he replied, his brown eyes glittering at her desire.

Val couldn't remember the last time Terese had responded to him so powerfully, or if she ever had. She wanted him rough, hard…merciless. For the first time, he wanted to be that way with her, to make her know that she belonged to him. Where that jealous thought came from he didn't know, but he felt it down to his very soul.

"I want you to do me, Val," Terese said, "Just the way you said you would. Bust a new hole in me."

Val buckled and grabbed the head of his shaft, breathing harshly as he fought back the powerful urge to come.

"Damn, Teresa…you almost opened the floodgates," he hissed at her.

His wife smirked at him.

"You asked. I answered," she said innocently. But she wasn't the least bit innocent.

Val looked down at her, scowling a little. The little smartass.

Wait until the urge to come subsided. He'd make her ass smart all right.

For days.

Val left out a long breath as the urge to ejaculate passed. No more asking Terese what she wanted. It was time to give it to her. Val looked down at his wife, his brown eyes glittering. Suddenly, he slipped his arm under her leg and yanked it up, then the other, lifting her legs up on his forearms and grasping her wrists with both hands, pinning Terese to the bed, her body folded and open beneath her.

Terese stared up at her husband. Val always, always took her in the missionary position. He claimed the position allowed him to conserve energy. Well, this was not the missionary position. Terese felt very vulnerable and in fact, she was. She couldn't move. God, what a fucking turn on!

Val's eyes moved slowly down her body, resting on her breasts, belly then pink core that was wide open and glistening, the scent of her rising, a potpourri of musk and lust. Beads of sweat had her hair plastered to her forehead. He looked down further at his erection, which rested between the cleft of her buttocks.

Terese felt she couldn't breathe as her husband studied her body as if he had never seen it before. When Val's eyes returned to her face, they were smoldering.

"Like this position?" he growled at her, licking his lips in anticipation.

Terese couldn't even speak.

"I like it," he said, pressing against her buttocks, then lifting his hips so the head of his organ slid up and over her core. He shifted so it rested in the depression that led to her opening, watching his own adjustments intensely. There, he was where he should be. Terese was completely lubed up again, and the tip of his erection looked as if it had been dipped in oil.

Val looked at her.

"Do you accept me?" he asked his wife in a low voice, his body quaking just a bit from holding back.

"What?" Terese managed to get out.

Val frowned slightly.

"I asked if you accept me, woman? If you willingly accept all of me?" he breathed down at her, pressing forward slightly so she felt his hardness.

More fluid bubbled from within as Terese absorbed this classic Snape line her husband had spouted. In most stories Severus would ask Hermione this before he deflowered her. She knew the classic response as well.

"I accept you Val," she said softly, "I accept all of you."

"Yesssss," her husband breathed, plunging down and parting his wife in one, hard, deep delicious stroke, slamming against her cervix hungrily. Terese buckled as the ache reverberated in the small of her back.

"Val!" she shrieked, "Oh God."

"Don't call on God," Val hissed at her, "God has nothing to do with this."

Val began to stroke Terese fast and hard, his loins slapping against her ass loudly as he rammed his stiff organ into her body as deep as he could, grunting with pleasure as she slid around him, tight, wet and warm, her voice washing over him, egging him on God, it felt so good…so right. And it was obvious by her slickness, that Terese loved being taken this way. Val stared down at his jerking wife, his brown eyes locked to her contorting face as he slammed into her over and over, his body seeming to go into automatic as he rode his wife with abandon.

Terese was in heaven as Val hit her again and again, his lean body flexing, arching into her, the muscles and veins in his arms and neck standing out. He looked so hungry, so lustful, so masculine as he put it to her mercilessly. She cried out as he stroked deep into a sweet spot she never knew she had, and Val hesitated…then plunged into the same place, feeling her buckle.

"That's your spot, Terese," he breathed and began to thrust even harder, delving into that spot over and over again, Terese actually shrieking now as the aching sweetness spread through her body, the force of her husband's penetration beginning to move her up the bed, Val shifting forward on his knees and dragging her wrist up to maintain his position.

Suddenly he slammed deep into his wife and whirled his pelvis strongly, winding inside her, caressing and stretching the woman beneath him, Terese letting out a cry of delight, before he resumed possessing her. Terese suddenly orgasmed, crying out his name sharply as she locked down on him. Val hissed as her heat washed over him, but kept stroking, his head thrown back and eyes closed in pleasure as his wife pulsed around his organ, all softness and tightness as she quaked beneath him.

Val looked down at her, and saw her blue eyes staring up at him in awe, and dropped down, releasing her wrists and wrapping his arms around her, kissing Terese deeply as he continued stroking into her body. This was the longest he had ever lasted…he usually orgasmed shortly after she did…if not before. He was nowhere near finished with her. Terese felt so exquisite that he never wanted to pull out of her.

Terese was in sensory overload…the bliss of her climax washing over her, the feel of Val's lean, taut, perspiring body moving against her slickly, his hot, supple tongue scouring her mouth, and his organ burying itself to the hilt in her over and over. She ached but had never had it so good. She didn't want him to ever stop.

Suddenly he did, and she let out a cry as she felt her husband pull away from her mouth and withdraw from her body. Her eyes flew open and she looked up at him. Val was on his knees, his body glistening from his efforts, his member extended, hard and dripping, looking down at her. She reached out to him.

"No…Val," she breathed.

He smirked at her.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, reaching down and gripping her waist, pulling her upward as he shifted down the bed on his knees.

"Turn over," he growled, "Get on your hands and knees, Terese."

Her body trembling, Terese obeyed…very aware of the delicious sting between her thighs. Val was meeting her needs all right. His hands were all over her as she turned over and rose to her hands and knees.

Val looked down at her plump ass, his eyes narrowing for a moment as he caressed her from shoulders to buttocks. Hm. Terese hissed as she felt him part her cheeks, then buckled as he ran a finger over her puckerhole.

"I've never had anal sex with you, Terese," he breathed. Then his eyes dropped to her dripping core. "But first things first."

Oh dear God. Was Val thinking about anal sex?

Terese didn't have time to consider this, because Val suddenly wrapped his fist in her hair and jerked her head back. Oh shit…oh…

Her husband leaned over her, and kissed her throat gently, still keeping the tight grip on her hair. She felt him move slightly, his lips sliding to her ear.

"Giddyup," he breathed, his warm breath flowing over the shell. Then he leaned back and slammed into Terese as hard as he could.

"Fuck!" she screamed as he hit bottom and started pummeling her, one hand smoothing over her ass, the other holding her hair securely as he pumped into her lustfully.

"Oh yeah," Val hissed, watching himself slide between his wife's full smooth buttocks, twisting his body as he hit bottom, adding more stimulation. Then he started fingering her core. Terese's ass started rolling and Val's eyes rolled up into his head at the sensation and his hips blurred.

Damn, this had to be the Potions Master's influence. Val couldn't perform like this own his own…but Terese prayed he was a fast learner. And he was. He memorized every reaction his wife had, amazed that this treatment brought such a response out of her. Val realized he loved doing his wife like this. Freely, with abandon and without being afraid for her. Terese was a petite woman and he was always mindful of her size…but now he discovered she was much stronger than he ever dreamed, and now that he knew it…he was never going to waste her passion or his own again. They could have been having years of wild, gratifying sex…and although he had always been satisfied with his wife, this new experience was like rediscovering her. The thought of having her like this whenever he wanted made him even more ardent, and Val released her hair and grasped her waist with both hands and pulled her into his strokes rhythmically, listening to his wife hit high note after high note. He released her waist and leaned over her again, not missing a single thrust as he whispered to her.

"From now on, Terese…no more easy sex. You can take it…and I can give it. We're officially on a life-long honeymoon. I'm never going to get enough of you," he breathed, then began to describe how delicious she looked and felt, how much he was enjoying taking her this way, murmuring obscenities.

Terese thought she'd die when Val called her a "sweet, sexy bitch." Not a statement she would usually take very well, or one that her husband would normally say, but considering he was stroking the shit out of her when he said it…it turned her on. Then she orgasmed again when he straightened, stroked her and began spanking her lightly, the slight sting in counterpoint with his plunging ache.

Suddenly, Val wrapped his arms around her belly and fell to the side with her, driving upward, his chin resting on the top of her head, his eyes closed in pleasure as he drove into her, her soft ass cushioning his loins as he slapped against them over and over. Val could feel himself approaching the pinnacle, the tightening beginning.

"Terese, I'm going to come. Hold on, baby," he breathed, tightening his hold on his wife and tearing into her, slamming the woman so hard she was slipping out of his grasp and he had to reach up and grasp Terese's shoulders to hold her into place so the top of her head wouldn't painfully hit his chin as he poured it on, slamming her as hard as he could, the bed beneath them soaked with sweat.

"Fuck…fuck…fuck….YES!!!" Val shouted as he climaxed, delight and satisfaction pulsing through him as he filled Terese's tight sleeve for what felt like hours, crushing her to him and curling around her body, shuddering and groaning, then locking his lips to her throat and sucking on it, leaving a purplish bruise as Terese quaked against him…aching and sated. Lord, that was what she needed.

Val's grip relaxed and he slowly withdrew his limp, glistening organ from her body, kissing his wife's neck tenderly as he did so.

"Amazing," he breathed, nuzzling her damp hair with his nose. "You are fucking amazing, Terese. I can't believe this."

Terese turned slowly in his arms and kissed her husband and lover on the lips softly.

"I love you, Val," she said.

"You must," he replied, his brown eyes full of wonder, "To let me treat you the way you did."

"I like you that way. Strong, dominating…sexy," she breathed at him.

"But doesn't it hurt, Terese?" he asked her, one hand moving up and down her back gently as if attempting to soothe her.

"I've wanted this kind of hurt for a long, long time, Val. I guess I have a dark side," she replied, her blue eyes darkening.

"Very dark," he agreed, then he gave her a smile. "I've always like the dark. Now I know why."

He kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her lips.

"I'm not finished," he said. "I've got a dark side of my own. There's a part of you I've never touched…it's as if you aren't all mine. I've got to fix that."

A thrill went through Terese and Val felt it. Yes, she wanted it. Good.

She shifted and winced a bit.

Val looked at him with concern.

"I better get you something," Val said releasing her and sitting up in the bed. He shifted to the edge and stood up, Terese's eyes sweeping over him appreciatively and resting on his spent organ. He smirked at her and lifted it, letting it flop back down, slapping against his thigh

"Little Val had quite a workout. I have a feeling he's going to bulk up with all the exercise I plan to give him," Val said, his eyes washing over Terese appreciatively. She was quite sticky between her thighs and the whole room smelled of sex. He walked into the bathroom, got a washcloth, ran some water over it and soaped it up. He washed himself off quickly, then rinsed the rag and soaped it up again. He picked up a towel and carried the soapy rag and towel out to Terese then returned to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet.

"Advil all right?" he called to her.

"Yes. That ought to do it. Bring me three," Teresa called back as she washed between her legs gingerly. "Ow," she hissed.

But damn, it had been worth it.

"Terese? Where's the Vaseline?" Val called out to her, shuffling through the cabinet.

"I think it's on the shower caddy," she replied, her belly tightening as she thought about why Val wanted to know where it was.

"I found it," he said, pleasure evident in his voice. Val pulled the top off and dipped a finger in the jar collecting a bit of the grease and rubbing it between his fingertips to test the viscosity.

"This ought to work just fine," he called out to Terese.

"I'm thrilled," she called back, smiling a little.

Val was going to have to wait a bit however. She was beat. Happy, but beat.

Val walked out of the bathroom with a glass of water, the Advils and the jar of Vaseline, which he sat on the nightstand. Terese sat up and took the pills out of his hand, tossed them into her mouth and then took the water and swallowed them down.

Val looked at her thoughtfully.

"What?" she asked looking at her husband and handing the glass back to him. He set it on the nightstand as well, then got back into the bed. He looked at her.

"I don't know really. When I watched you take the pills…I had the distinct feeling you should be taking something…well…purple," Val replied looking perplexed.

Terese laughed.

Purple pain potion. That was what Severus always gave Hermione after taking her exceptionally hard. Val must be feeling some of the residual effects of the elixir.

"What's so funny?" he asked, laying down on his back and pulling her against him possessively.

Terese kissed him.

"Nothing," she said obliquely. Val licked his lips as if he were judging her kiss for tastiness. It must have been sweet because he kissed her again, softly but passionately. He drew back from her.

"I hope those Advils work quick," he growled, his brown eyes sweeping down her body.

Terese looked at her husband and had the distinct feeling that this time, it was all him.

She gave him a small smile.

"Just give them a little time, Mr. Impatience," she said to him softly.

Val's eyes glinted.

"Not too long a time," he replied hoarsely, kissing her again, his hand sweeping over her ass, a growl sounding in the back of his throat.

Terese shook her head a little. She had wanted a passionate, exciting lover and now she had one. One she loved dearly.

"Thank you, Professor," she thought as she looked at her husband, her heart swelling, "For giving me a Snape all my own."

* * *

**Epilogue**

Severus Snape sat at his desk in the Potions classroom, his fingers interlocked as he watched his pupils enter the class and take their seats. Hermione Granger entered, her bulging backpack slung over one shoulder. It was a wonder she didn't walk like a hunchback after all these years of lugging too many books around. Severus watched surreptiously as she took her place in the first row, shouldered off her pack and slung it to the desk, removing her books and parchments for the class. He let her pile them up before he stood and said, "There will be no need for books or parchments today."

Hermione gave him an exasperated look and began putting her books back into her backpack, frowning. He could have said something before she took them all out, the bastard.

Severus smirked a bit before walking around his desk and glaring at the class.

"Today we are going to do a bit of brewing. A simple healing potion for the infirmary. Basic fifth year work. Actually, you will be doing work I don't feel like doing. Miss Granger?" he said addressing the Gryffindor witch, who totally ignored him as she tried to get her books back into her bag.

Severus glided up to her desk.

"Er…are you very busy, Miss Granger?" he purred at her.

"Yes," Hermione said, not looking up at him or realizing she was being addressed by the Potions Master. The rest of the class looked at each other shaking their heads slightly. They knew what was coming.

Suddenly Severus slammed his hand on the desk, startling the witch and making her drop her entire backpack, the books tumbling out on the floor. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"The bell has rung. The class has begun, Miss Granger. You are now on my time," he said quietly, "any 'busyness' should be concerning seventh year potions, not overstuffing your obviously inadequate backpack."

Hermione frowned slightly at him, and he quirked his lip unpleasantly. But she knew better than to say anything rude. Instead, she said, "May I pick up my books?"

"No. I don't have an hour to wait for you to reinsert them into your pack, Miss Granger. Let them stay. They won't grow legs and walk out of the classroom," he replied.

A couple of sniggers erupted. Severus glared the class to silence, then his black eyes returned to Hermione.

"Now that I have your attention, Miss Granger, I would like for you to go to my potions stores, wheel out the cart containing the ingredients for the healing potion and pass them out to the class. Draco and Blaise, you two distribute the cauldrons and heating element," he said. "One per student."

"Yes, sir," Draco said rising and giving Hermione a nasty smirk before walking to the back of the class with Blaise, collecting up the cauldrons.

Hermione walked out of the class into the next room, where Severus' potions stores were. She opened the door and saw the cart already loaded and marked, caught it by the handle and backed out of the closet with it. She wheeled it to the classroom under Severus' watchful eye.

Row by row, the students walked up to the cart and Hermione handed out the ingredients.

"Place your own supplies on your desk, Miss Granger and return the cart to the stores," Severus directed, walking back behind his desk and sitting down. He opened a book and began to read as the students went about brewing the healing potion.

Hermione returned, walked to her seat and began brewing as well.

Toward the end of the class, the Potions Master rose, walked back to his storeroom, opened the door and entered. He looked about carefully, then found what he needed, taking it and slipping it into his pocket. He exited the storeroom, warding it securely.

He returned to the class. Several bottles rested on his desk. The first one was Hermione's of course. She was busily cleaning up her work space, cooling the heating element with her wand, then scourgifying the cauldron. She carried them to the back of the class and put them in their proper places. She then returned to her desk and bent to pick up her books.

Severus scowled.

"Not on my time, Miss Granger. Wait until the end of class," he said archly.

Hermione plopped down into her seat, her arms folded across her chest looking mutinous. The Professor was insufferable. For the most part. He was also one of the most intelligent, courageous wizards she knew. Secretly, she knew he couldn't help being such a bastard. All those years being beaten and tortured by Voldemort for the greater good had to have taken their toll. Good thing the despot was dead now. But it didn't seem to improve the Potions Master's personality at all.

Which was why she couldn't understand why she found herself thinking about him in a manner that she shouldn't be. He was old enough to be her father, and mean enough to face down a basilisk. It had to be hormones. It figured her growing sexuality would focus on a man like him. Someone cold, sarcastic and untouchable. Even her sexual nature had to challenge her abilities. Shit.

Well, she'd be graduating soon. She didn't have a salamander's chance in the Artic of ever doing anything more than daydreaming about the dour wizard. She'd just have to get over it. At least her daydreams hadn't gone any farther than kissing him. It would have been just too disturbing if anything more had popped into her head.

The rest of the class brought their finished potions up to the front and cleaned up their work areas. The bell rang and they quickly filed out. No one hung around Potions class if they could help it. Soon it was just Hermione and Severus in the classroom, the wizard's dark eyes resting on Hermione silently as she picked up her books and wrestled them all into her backpack. She was bent over, her ass pointing in his direction, small and plump beneath her robes.

The Potions Master's thoughts idly went back to all the erotic images he saw in Terese's mind concerning the young witch. She had a beautiful little body in those images. He wondered if those images were proportionally correct. His body had been right on point down to the scars and the size of his organ. It didn't escape his notice that the witch was able to take him either…at least according to Terese. Hermione was supposed to be an untapped masochist.

The wizard felt a bit of a throb as he looked at the innocent witch and went over the reasons Terese gave for them being compatible, sexually as well as mentally. Again, it made a kind of perverse sense. He had to explore this further.

Hermione stood up, slung her backpack over her shoulder, slipped from between the rows and headed for the classroom door. Severus stood up.

"Just a moment, Miss Granger. Return to the front of the class. I wish to speak to you," the Potions Master said, billowing around the desk.

Hermione looked a bit puzzled, then turned around and walked back to the front.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked, looking up at him with wide amber eyes.

As he looked down at the petite witch, Severus got the impression he was looking into the very face of innocence itself. Suddenly an image of her face contorting in pleasure superimposed itself over Hermione's expression. The wizard blinked it away, then scowled at her.

"Miss Granger," he said silkily, "When you entered my potions stores, did you have it in your mind to seek out something you shouldn't seek out? Something off-limits? To touch something you shouldn't touch?" he asked her, a bit suggestively.

Hermione stared at her teacher for a moment, not able to help thinking about her attraction to him. She pushed it out of her mind.

"No, Professor," she replied a bit hoarsely.

Severus closed the distance between them, stepping into her personal space, standing mere inches from the witch, his dark eyes studying her for reaction. Yes, it was there. She flushed from head to toe and trembled. He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Put down your backpack and lift your arms, Miss Granger," he commanded her.

Hermione looked puzzled.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Do not question me. Just do as I say, witch!" Severus snarled at her.

Hermione jumped and quickly put down her backpack and raised her arms. The Potions Master stepped a bit closer and reached around her, hearing the witch's breath hitch. His dark eyes glittered as they stood face to face, eyes locked to each other, Hermione's breast rising and falling rapidly in reaction. She couldn't speak.

Severus slowly reached into her pocket, felt around and removed something.

He looked at it, then held it up as Hermione lowered her arms, looking bewildered.

"Boomslang skin," she said in a low voice, her eyes shifting up to the Potions Master's face. Severus was scowling.

"MY boomslang skin to be exact. I noticed a piece missing when I went to lock my stores. Since I counted them before class, I could come to only one conclusion. That you took a piece, probably for polyjuice or some other potion you have no business brewing," the wizard said.

Of course, Severus had slipped the boomslang into Hermione's pocket when he reached into it. That was what he took from the stores.

Hermione looked at him wide-eyed.

"But…but I didn't take it, Professor…I swear!" Hermione tried to explain, looking at the dried skin with a perplexed expression.

"I supposed it just jumped into your robes pocket of its own accord, Miss Granger," he replied nastily. "Regardless as to how it got there, it was there…and that Miss Granger is grounds for at least a week's detention. You will report to me tonight at seven o'clock and do so for the rest of the week," he said

"Detention for a week? But, Professor…" she began.

"Or would you prefer two weeks, Miss Granger?" he asked her, smirking. "It can be arranged."

Hermione dropped her head in defeat.

"Fine, Professor. I'll be there," the witch said.

"Yes you will, Miss Granger," he agreed arching an eyebrow at her. "For several hours."

Hermione grimaced and picked up her backpack.

"May I go sir?" she asked.

"For now, Miss Granger," he replied silkily, his eyes glittering at her.

Hermione seemed caught in his gaze for a moment, his black eyes seeming to draw her in. She began to lean a bit then caught herself, spun quickly and practically ran from his classroom.

Severus stared after her, a thoughtful look on his pale face. It seemed Mrs. Elderberry hadn't been too far off the mark. Severus knew when a witch was interested, and although Hermione was young and inexperienced, her fascination with him was an open tome.

The Potions Master turned, took out his wand, miniaturized all the bottles on his desk, carefully deposited them in his robes pocket, then exited and warded his classroom. He began to make his way up the corridor. He was going to deliver the potions to Poppy to restock her supply. He had a little gleam in his eye as he walked.

Detention with Miss Granger ought to be quite…interesting.

THE END

* * *

A/N: And there we have it. "Snape in a Bottle". I hope you all enjoyed this short little OC PWP. Please leave a final review and thanks for reading. See you next story. 


End file.
